


You And Me Against The World

by measure_for_measure



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measure_for_measure/pseuds/measure_for_measure
Summary: It's all over... And all you have left is your love. - You are left to comfort Percival Graves after the end of Fantastic Beasts 1, and you are both utterly broken.





	You And Me Against The World

"You don't have to talk about it. Don't talk." You cradled your lover in your arms, and it took all of the strength you had left to not cry. He was shaking, and you were torn between feeling relief that you had him back and utter self-loathing. Grindelwald had used both of you--Graves for his power, and you for... for... You didn't want to think about it. You should have known...! 

"It's alright, it's all over now." You spoke as much to yourself as to him. But there was no time for self-pity now. You were holding an utterly broken man. 

"Tell me honestly, will it ever be the same?" He whispered against your chest, and you closed your eyes, trying to squeeze back the tears.

"I don't know." You answered honestly, throat burning. "But don't talk now, don't think about it - just. Just." You sighed, and it was half a sob. "I love you." You ran your fingers through his hair and prayed to every deity that you had ever heard of for everything to be alright. "We have friends that can help us, and MACUSA - " You stumbled over the word, seeing him cringe. "Sorry..."

A narrow ray of sunshine tentatively broke through the curtains that you had drawn over your bedroom window. It was a drop of vibrant gold to diffuse the endless grey that surrounded you--an ounce of warmth in unending cold. 

"Just don't give up, please. Promise me you won't. It'll be alright." A smile spread on your face through salty tears, "Remember? It's us against the world." Your voice cracked, but it was stronger. Percival's eyes were closed now, his breathing steady. "I'm here. I'll always be here." You let your fingers trail across his skin--scarred and beaten. "And I love you." 

His split and bloody lips parted, as if drinking in the sunlight that was washing over you both. "I love you too. Always and forever." His voice was strained and weak, but the words were heavy with emotion. 

You bent down, overcome, to rest your forehead against his; and it was just you and him and the hope of the rising sun.


End file.
